conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Global Nation of Humanity
This country is a part of Altverse. The Global Nation of Humanity (Icelandic: Alþjóðleg Þjóð Mannkyns) commonly known as the '''Global Nation '''is a self-proclaimed non-territorial state. It considered a "global country without borders for people everywhere" that "promotes peace and harmony." It was proclaimed by former leader, British artist and political activist, Benjamin Hart in 2014. The nation is headquartered in Laufásvegur, Reykjavik. The Global Nation has a total of 25 citizens, and a further 2,450 members and volunteers across the world. The Global Nation currently has no internationally recognised sovereign territory, however its headquarters and offices are regarded by the Global Nation's administration as extraterritorial. The Global Nation is currently in talks with the Icelandic government to lease Elliðaey to gain sovereign territory. The Global Nation exists to "create a better world for people everywhere" and has been characterised as a "fight against the geopolitical and economic status quo." The Global Nation undertakes campaigns and issue advocacy in favour of human rights and social welfare, aswell as programs focusing around artistic expression. According to the Global Nation's constitution, it advocates a global form of Social Anarchism including the tenet of Pacifism. The Global Nation claims to be a non-territorial sovereign state, however it is not in accordance to international law on the Rights and Duties of Nations as defined by the Montevideo Convention of the League of Nations. However, the Global Nation's administration cites the case of the international recognition of the Sovereign Military Order of Malta, which does not hold any of the duties of nations, as its case for international recognition of its sovereignty. The Global Nation is organised by First Among Equals, who acts in a similar way to a Head of Government. The First Among Equals is the effective head of the General Committee which consists of all 25 citizens of the nation, alongside other members who wish to partake. The Global Nation is regarded as an cooperative governing body powered by direct democracy and collective decision-making. History Foundation The Global Nation was officially founded by British political activist Benjamin Hart on the 12th February 2014 from his former political group, Change for Peace which had been active in Britannia since 2004, formed in protest to Britannia's involvement in the Iraq War. The Constitution was written by Hart, his partner, Barnaby Thomson, and members of Change for Peace over the course of week. The pair sought to create a global state that is dedicated to the "welfare and wellbeing of people everywhere." Hart stated on his online blog on the 13th, that they wanted to "challenge the political and economic status quo" and "foster change." Many of CFP's former members had joined the Global Nation and the organisation purchased a new office in Camden to act as it's headquarters. A website for the Global Nation was made live on the 20th February, and allowed members to register and sign up as volunteers. By mid-May the Global Nation already had 230 members across 32 countries, and had recived donations in excess of £45,000. On the 25th August the Global Nation moved its headquarters from London to Laufásvegur in Reykjavik, Iceland citing concerns over Britannia's willingness to tolerate the group as the main reason for the move. The move was welcomed by the Icelandic government and people. However tensions grew as the Global Nation made claims of extraterritoriality over its headquarters. Efforts to gain sovereignty A petition began on May the 16th, which was posted on petition webistes globally, for recognition of the Global Nation as an 'extraterritorial sovereign entity' claiming the case of the Sovereign Military Order of Malta as the Global Nation's case for sovereignty. The petition gained over 8,000 signatories in two months, and was handed to the League of Nations General Assembly on the 16th July 2014, however the General Assembly reviewed and dismissed the Global Nation's claim for extraterritoriality on the 23rd of July. In February 2015 it was reported that the Global Nation had been unsuccessful in attempts to try and establish a sovereign nation after contacting and negotiating with countries including Iceland, Westland and Britannia. The Global Nation was in talks with the Icelandic government to lease Elliðaey for an undisclosed sum of money, the proposal was rejected, however talks continue. The Global Nation also offerred to the Westlandic government an undiclosed sum of money to lease Lundi Island, however the Westlandic government turned down the offer. Category:Global Nation of Humanity